Dinner
by Tarantula1
Summary: Spoilers for Play With Fire G/S story UPDATED!!!


It has been one week since the explosion in the lab. Almost everything was back to normal, although the lab still missed some equipment and of course some material was destroyed. And Greg, the lab technician was still recovering, progressing, but still...  
  
Grissom had also to deal with something else. Sara. They didn't really talked about the conversation from one week ago, but he tried as much not to avoid her. But he was not sure.. Ignoring the conversation was that the same as ignoring her..? As usual, he was confused when it came down to Sara.  
  
But he knew one thing for sure, that he had to decide fast, very fast about what to do with the current situation between them. He was sure she wasn't going to wait for another three years. She had made that very clear.  
  
Anyway, he tried as much to solve cases with Sara, but today, it wasn't a very easy case. A 28 years old woman was found dead in a dumpster and on top of it, she also had been raped.And this kind of cases always made Sara kinda vulnerable and emotional. Still, he didn't know the exact reason why she reacted always like this .  
  
Griss walked through the hallway and found Sara eventually in her little office, in front of her computer, looking for more information about the victim. He stood still in the doorway. "Hey, any progress?" He asked casually. No response.."Sara?" he tried again. He heard her sniffling...'Was she crying? Damn. He shouldn't have put her on this case. Was he just being selfish?'  
  
He walked towards her and then noticed she was indeed crying a little. When he stood next to her, she turned around and faced him. "Oh, ehm, I didn't notice you." She sounded embarrassed and wiped quickly a tear away. He reached for his pocket for a tissue. He handed her one. "Here" She looked kind annoyed and surprising at the same time at him, but excepted it. "Thanks" and took it from him. "Ya' mind if I blow one time very hard?" He looked at her with a furrowed brow, but saw a little smile appearing. No need to answer that.  
  
"Why....eh, why don't you go home Sara. Get a little rest and come back when you feel better?" The softness in his tone was evident. First she wanted to protest, tell him that she was fine and he should leave her alone, let her do her job, but then again she was indeed very tired. She hadn't slept much the last couple of days. "Well, maybe you're right." And with that she stood up, eyeing him fully now. She walked away, heading for the door. With that Grissom stared at her until she was out of his sight.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara came home and felt terrible..She hadn't slept for 8 hours in days.......what? Probably not since a week. And although normally she could do with 4 hours of sleep, it seems that that wouldn't work for this day. And, of course, also at work not everything went very well..Surprisingly, she found working this particular case even worse than working any case with Grissom. She had to admit, things weren't back to normal at all, but the situation between her and Grissom were a bit better. The tension had subsided at least a bit. Now she only hoped he wouldn't wait too long for making the next move.  
  
She decided to forget about Grissom so she headed to the bathroom for a long, warm bath. After that she put on her favourite pyamas, let her fall on the bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next day:  
  
Sara walked down the hallway towards Grissom's office and when she approached it she saw him sitting at his desk going through way too much paperwork. "Hey" She said in a low voice from the doorway. He looked up, smiling a bit. "I....ehh, I'm sorry I come to work in the middle of the shift, but I felt rested enough and was actually bored as hell."  
  
"I hope I can help anyway." She added afterwards. He nodded. "Yeah, eh, sure. Nick just left, he went home sick. So I guess you could help Catherine in the lab." She sighed. "Okay." And just when she was about to turn around, leaving his office, she heard him calling her..."Sara?" She stood still for a moment before turning around. She took a deep breath..'What was this going too?' She wasn't even sure if she was going to like it.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked dryly, trying not show her nervousness. She looked him in the eyes, in his deep blue eyes. God those eyes, she could get drowned in them.....She stopped dreaming when he spoke again.."Would you ehm." He stood up and walked in towards her and when he approached her he hesitated a bit before saying anything more, but he knew this was his change. "Would you like to have dinner with me..?" 'God Griss, was that so difficult?' He thought..Sara somehow relaxed a bit by his question and smiled at him..  
  
"Do you need to ask?" However, her tone was serious, but he could sense she had difficulty to hide a laugh, so he went on. "Well, I, ehh, I don't know if I'm too late." at his last word he remembered their conversation one week ago......at exactly the same place.  
  
Her smile faded away and said with a straight face...."Griss, even if you asked me in three years to have dinner with you, I also would have said 'yes'. With this she showed her 1000-watt-gap-toothed-smile which he loved so much.  
  
He couldn't hold his grin either at her remark. "Sara Sidle, has anyone ever told you, you are a very evil woman.?" She laughed a little. "Yeah, you just did." They both laughed at the same time at this and the tension seemed to have disappeared..  
  
They both looked at each other longing but Grissom decided to break the silence... "So, ehh, 8 o'clock tonight.?" He wasn't sure if his next suggestion was a wise one, but what had he to lose exactly? "My place? I'll cook!" He said unsure. She smiled mischievously......  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" 


End file.
